I'll Believe It When I See It
by Bleeding Black Roses
Summary: Hermione's in her last year of Hogwarts, but this time someone's watching her. Danger, Love, Anger, and a sense of security, Falling in love and fighting is what has the most play in this story. My first HGSS So please be nice.
1. A Rose Without Thorns

**A/N: Okay, this is my first HG/SS fanfic. I wrote it just after the fifth book came out and have been slowly working on it ever since, right now I have 13 chapters written up and since I just got my computer you're going to have to bear with me because I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I'm currently working on two other fanfic stories with a friend of mine and working on one original story with the same friend and two more original stories on my own so please if you would bear with me on this, I am trying my best.**

**Now to this particular story, you will find that Hermione has a completely different personality in this story then in the books. This is because I basically put my personality in Hermione with her own, of course. You'll see if you keep reading on that she is gothic in this story because frankly I just think she looks better. The first chapter explains a lot about her. And there are characters that JK has killed off and that aren't supposed to be coming back. But in this story, I like it better when they're there. Okay well that's enough of my rant, so on with the story.**

**A Rose Without Thorns**

An eighteen year old girl was sitting on her bed waiting for sleep to take her. This young woman was no other than Hermione Granger. Hermione was a night owl and the early riser in her house. Therefore she was looking over her Hogwarts letter. She had a new class, it was a fighting class. It seemed odd to her, the letter said that only a select few were taking the class and that it was hands on practice. Firstly she was wondering why she had to take it. Secondly she was wondering why it was only a select few, very peculiar.

Hermione was going to Diagon Alley to get her supplies the next after noon; she hadn't felt up to going today. She was wondering who the fighting class was being taught by when she heard her phone ringing. She glanced at the caller id and smiled when she saw the Weasley's number.

"You are so lucky that I sleep in the attic. I could have been asleep you know."

'_Oh 'Mine we know you weren't asleep.'_ Hermione heard Harry say.

"I could have been. What do you want anyways?"

_'Well we're going to get our Hogwarts stuff tomorrow would you meet us in Diagon Alley and then you can stay over here for the rest of the summer.'_

"Well stay over there I'll have to ask about but I'll be up in Diagon Alley anyways so yeah I'll meet you."

_'Great.'_ Before Hermione could even say good-bye Harry hung up.

"Honestly, doesn't anyone say good-bye anymore?" Hermione hung up the phone and lay back on the bed.

She laid there for quite a while before she fell asleep, although she really didn't know when she did exactly fall asleep.

Hermione woke up at six o'clock in the morning, feeling refreshed and regenerated. She got up out of bed and went in search for her lounging clothes. When Hermione finally found them and put them on she was fully awake. She went down three sets of stairs and quietly walked out the front door. It was her normal routine, every morning she went for a twenty minute jog. As she jogged she saw nobody except a few cars that happened to pass. When Hermione got back she made coffee and got out the ingredients to make pancakes.

As she was making them she started thinking about her fighting class again. She wondered who would be teaching it and who would be in it. Hermione was yet again interrupted from her thoughts this time by someone grabbing her around her waist. Hermione yelped and turned around. She saw the face of her boyfriend and calmed down.

"Oh, I hate it when you do that." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I know that's why it's so fun."

"Yeah, so is this." Hermione leaned up and kissed him. After their quick kiss Hermione turned back around and was back to making pancakes.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girl." Adam whispered in her ear.

"Yeah right, you want something what is it?"

Adam was looking sad and turned away. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Hermione had a feeling she know where this was going.

"We can't go out anymore."

"Why not?" Hermione asked surprised, even though she already knew. Adam knew about her being a witch, he walked into her room one day when she was practicing a spell. After that she had to explain to him what he'd saw. Before that he thought that she just went away to a prep school that her parents were sending her to. He never could deal very well with her being gone for the school year.

"I just can't go out with you anymore." Adam tuned and just left out the door he came in, without a good-bye or anything.

Hermione sat down in a chair that was closest to her. She hated to go out with friends because if they broke up their friendship was over. But even if their friendship remained, things would never be the same. In the beginning Hermione never actually wanted to go out with Adam. But he persuaded her in to going out with him, mostly by making her believe that they would be together forever. She knew she was stupid for believing him. Hermione felt broken but she got back up and finished making breakfast as fast as she could.

Hermione put a short note on the microwave, after she put the pancakes in there, which said she went out for a walk. Then she left. Hermione walked for quite awhile, at least an hour, never crying but feeling like she wanted to scream. It was then that she remembered that she was supposed to meet Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley.

Hermione started back to her house slowly still thinking over what Adam had said. She knew it was a waste of her time to dwell over guys. She had better things to do, like read or talk to her friends, get ahead on school work so she didn't have much to do while she was at Hogwarts. She never really had time to herself, especially if she was with Ron and Harry. Hermione loved them like brothers but hated the fact that they always left their homework for the last minute and always expected her to help them. But yes, she loved them dearly.

Hermione kept on thinking about Harry and Ron and what adventures were waiting for them this year to keep her mind off Adam until she got to her house. Hermione opened she sliding door and stepped inside the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table, enjoying the meal their daughter had prepared for them.

"I'm going to go down to Diagon Alley."

"Well, Hermione don't you want us to go with you?" Her mother, Jane, asked.

"No, I'll go by myself. I'm meeting Harry and Ron there so I won't be alone for long."

"Alright, well here's some money so you can buy your things." Her father, Greg, handed her a small wad of money but Hermione didn't care how much he gave her, she still had quite a bit of money left from last year, that she could, and probably would, use.

"Alright," Jane agreed, "When are you going, dear?"

"I'm gonna go right now, mum, is that okay?"

"Yes dear, I just wanted to know when you were going."

"Oh yeah, Harry and Ron want to know if I can stay over for the rest of the summer?"

"Sure sweetie, it's alright." Greg confirmed.

"Thank you! I'll see you guys in a little bit, I'll come say good-bye before I leave."

"Okay honey." Jane called as Hermione ran up the staircase to her room.

Hermione's room was nothing big, it was normally dark and really warm. The color of it was mainly blue, but there was some black, purple, green, and red in there also. She had most of her stuff packed already because she never bothered to unpack what she brought to school, except some of her clothes. So all she had to do was grab the clothes that she wore since she'd been home. Hermione looked around her room to make sure she didn't miss anything that she wanted to take to school with her. This was going to be one of the last times she looked at her room. Her last year at Hogwarts was going to be her worst, all the good-byes and for a lot of people never seeing them again. After this year she would be moving out, Hermione already had a flat lined up for her after she graduated. Her parents helped her put a down payment on it and they've been paying rent since the beginning of the summer.

After Hermione took her last look around she ran downstairs to say her final good-bye to her parents for the summer. Her father gave her a hug and a warning to beware of the boys in her school. She laughed at him and gave her consent that she would. Her mother almost cried, like she did every time she left for school or even for Ron's. Hermione walked back upstairs and pulled her trunk into the fireplace. Thanks to Professor Dumbledore Hermione could go straight to Diagon Alley or anywhere in fact, without having to go through all of London just to get there. "Diagon Alley," was the last thing she said before she felt a tugging, dizzy feeling. Before she knew it she was in an alley way by The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione drug her stuff into the pub and set it in a corner where Tom had instructed her. Hermione hurried out of the pub and headed into Diagon Alley to buy all her supplies for yet another and last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After an hour of shopping and walking around, Hermione had all her stuff, hew books, five new uniforms, and a new wand since her old one was acting up for some odd reason. She was now sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when Draco Malfoy came up to her.

"Hey Granger."

"Go away Malfoy, I don't feel like putting up with you right now."

"Oh Granger you hurt me and I thought I was going to be nice to you." Hermione looked at her watch and sighed, 9 a.m. "Where are they?" she muttered under her breath so Draco didn't hear her.

Draco started to talk about how he was Head Boy. About how he deserved it because of how well his grades were, being one of the highest grade point averages. Hermione sat there at the table, annoyed and eating her ice cream in silence, well, sort of. Draco and Hermione had to work together on several occasions in their sixth year. He wasn't as much of a prick when he was alone with her as when he was with the rest of his Slytherin gang. Hermione and Draco on a normal basis got along just fine, but today he was pissing her off and she already had enough of guys pissing her off today.

"Malfoy, do you want to be a white ferret again?" Hermione questioned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco snapped.

"Oh, I think I would if you don't shut up and leave me alone." Draco started talking again, this time about how she wouldn't dare do anything to him, a superior. Again it just proceeded to piss Hermione off even more, making her reach the end of her patience. "Silenco!" Hermione yelled, making Draco lose his voice instantly. "Now let's see if you can shut up for once in your live and let's see how long you can stay away from me." Hermione shouted another spell. Draco looked up in surprise as he fell backwards and an invisible force picked him up and carried him away. "That'll teach you to annoy the fuck out of me."

"Hermione that was great!" Ron and Harry came out from behind a bush where they were watching Hermione get irritated by Draco, they were afraid that if Draco started calling them crude names and teasing them that they'd have to kill him, or at least beat him half to death. At least that was what they were telling their selves.

"Thanks." Hermione looked a little embarrassed, they had never seen her that angry before. "Have you guys got your school stuff yet?"

"No, we just got here when you did that to Malfoy." Lied Harry, as he looked at Ron.

"Well let's go get it and go."

"So you can come over?" Ron sounded so excited but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes, Ron, I'm coming over."

The Golden Trio walked to Florish and Blotts to purchase Harry and Ron's books. While the boys got there stuff Hermione stood outside waiting. It was a busy day in Diagon Alley and unusually crowded. Hermione had wondered where all the people were coming from. She had already put up with the crowds in the stores once and didn't quite feel like doing it again. While she was standing in front of the store she heard something from an alley way three feet away and she decided to check it out. She had learned from experience not to go checking out alley ways but felt this was one time to go with her first instinct.

It was Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. He was telling them what he had heard about the new fighting class.

"I heard from father that the fighting class is only going to have ten people in it." Yes, his father did get out of Azkaban by way of money. "Only a select few are going to have the class but I don't know who it's taught by, and neither does anyone else from what I've been told. They're held at night and besides the first meeting where everybody meets together, the classes are taught one person at a time."

_'Oh great now I'm going to have to put up with him.' _Were the first words that came to Hermione's mind but then thought that _'it might not be so bad depending on who the teacher was.'_

Later back at the Burrow in Ginny's room (with a knife)

"I can't believe that nobody I know has the new class." Hermione was complaining to Ginny about having the fighting class. By the night she had completely forgotten about Adam and was reading a book.

"Well, you don't know who all is in it, just nobody here has it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. _Sooo_, how are you and Harry doing?"

"Great, but I'm unsure about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like me and Harry want to go all the way."

"And let me guess you don't know if you want to , you're scared." That came out mad and annoyed not at all the way she wanted it to come out. "I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't mean it that way."

"Its okay but it's true, I am scared. I don't know if I want to."

"Does Harry want to?"

"Yes, he does. He says he loves me and doesn't want to pressure me into anything but I can tell he really wants to. I think it's kind of like he doesn't want to be the only virgin in seventh year."

"Well he won't be the only one, I mean, Ron still is. Who would want to shag him anyways? Ewww…" Hermione laughed and made a disgusted face

"Well if I remember correctly you did."

"Almost did and I don't see why I almost did that anyways. He's like a brother to me, shagging him just kind of seems wrong to me." Hermione shuddered. "But tell Harry you're not ready and try not to make a big deal about it tell him you'll let him know when you are. It's the easiest way not to break his heart without him getting something out of it." They didn't speak for awhile then Hermione got up. "I'm gonna go outside for awhile in the back. I'll be back soon."

Hermione walked out of Ginny's room with nothing on her mind. There was a swing in the backyard and nothing but open space, trees, and bushes, the land was beautiful. Hermione sat down on the swing and folded her legs under her, Indian style. It was a full moon that night, she wondered where Remus Lupin, her ex-professor and friend, was and if Sirius was there with him. The sky looked beautiful but there was a red ring around the moon, a bad luck sign for Hermione. Hermione was great at Divination in truth, just not when she was around the wretched Professor Trelawney. She could actually read tarot cards, gaze into a crystal ball and see things, and every once in awhile have premonitions. Tarot cards were one thing she loved doing before she found out she was a witch, her friends thought it was so cool when she told them that she 'sees shit' when telling someone what's in their path for life. Once Hermione was old enough, which was around age nine or so, she started studying different religions to find which one suited her best. She eventually found one, the Wiccan religion. From then on she had always claimed it, and when she found out she was a witch it gave her a reason why it applied to her so much.

The only time when Hermione saw the ring around the moon was when something bad was going to happen to her or her friends, sometimes both. Hermione let her mind wander from the things that lay ahead for them until she found something to think about. But the thing she found to think about was the least person she wanted to. She finally decided that it would be good if she could get some sleep, it would get her mind off what it was on, or rather who it was on. So she finally picked herself up and walked back to Ginny's room, with one last lingering glance at the moon.

When Hermione walked into the room she found Ginny was already asleep and snoring softly. She walked over to her bed and found something very odd on it. On her pillow was a flower, not just any flower but a black rose with no thorns and a red ribbon tied around the stem. There was a note underneath it so Hermione picked them both up and smelled the rose. It had a wonderful smell, she opened the letter and looked at it. It was written with red ink which oddly looked like blood and it said, _'You will soon be mine.'_

Hermione fell asleep thinking about what the letter meant. She had no clue about anybody watching her through the window in Ginny's room. And absolutely no clue as to what role this person would play in the near future.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked the story my friends do and they're very picky about what they read. I will be short and to the point from now on in my A/N's and now I just want to ask for you to review because it makes me feel so much better…Please!**


	2. Two New Teachers!

**Chapter Two**

**Two New Teachers?!**

­­­

Two week had gone by since the night when Hermione got the rose. She'd wondered who had sent it, but she simply put it off as a joke of Fred or George's, it wasn't odd of them to leave a simple harmless prank for her. Now it was September first, the day they had to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was a Friday, which was quite unusual because not once since Hermione had gone to school had the first been on a Friday. But the only thing that Hermione was thinking on was that they wouldn't have classes the next day, thankfully, unlike all the days they had been there.

Hermione finished up packing the clothes that Mrs. Weasley had washed for her and looked around the Ginny's room to make sure she didn't forget anything. Her gaze landed on the nightstand between Ginny's and her bed. Hermione opened the drawer and took out the rose and note from nobody. She gently placed it on top of everything in her trunk. Hermione shut her trunk and levitated it out of the room to Mr. Weasley outside. The Weasley's had gotten a new car from the ministry, it looked much better then their old one that was still hiding out in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Arthur did the same thing to his new car that he did to his old one, he put a spell to enlarge it but so it wouldn't look like it. Mr. Weasley took her trunk and told her to wait in the car with Harry and Ron. Hermione did as she was told simply because she was too tired to do anything else.

But what surprised Hermione the most was that when she looked into the car, she found that it was huge. It looked like a limo, the car had two sections of seats facing each other and two seats up front like normal cars would. Harry and Ron were trading witches and wizards cards in the back seat and the way it was looking now her and Ginny would get the other seat all to themselves. Hermione sat across from Harry and lounged out, lying her head back on the back of her seat and propping her legs upon Harry's knees.

"Tired 'Mione?" Asked Harry, while giving Ron a card.

"Hmmm…A little."

"Go to sleep then we'll wake you up when we get to King's Cross."

"Thanks guys, that's sweet. But I'll be okay I'll probably go to sleep on the train." The boys left it at that knowing that they would probably have to wake her up anyways when they got to King's Cross.

Ginny climbed in the car at the end of the conversation. She slid in next to Hermione and noticed the way that Hermione was sitting. "Get off by boyfriend Hermione." Ginny whispered jokingly in her ear though she made it come out like she meant it.

"Bite me, Gin." Was Hermione's only comment.

"Damn Hermione, I didn't know you were that way." Ginny muttered aloud. Hermione went from an aimed hit to the leg to an aimed hit to the gut, only because Ginny moved. The hit was hard enough for a warning but not hard enough to hurt her. Ginny was about to hit Hermione back but her parents slid in the car so she thought better of it. Instead she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Do it again and I'll put hot sauce on it."

Ginny stuck her tongue out again to spite Hermione but suddenly Ginny felt like her tongue was burning. It stopped after a couple seconds but it was enough to stop her from doing it again. The ride to King's Cross was pretty quiet except for Ron and Harry talking about their cards and Fred and George's new tricks. One good thing that Hermione found out a year ago was that dating one of the Weasley twins, they pretty much leave you out of their pranks. They still leave her out of their pranks for the most part, unless they happen to need her help, but her and George broke up after a month, it was too hard to work out the long distance relationship. Hermione let her mind wander for a while about the people around her and all her friends.

Harry finally got over his crush on Cho Chang when she left Hogwarts and he finally got up the courage to ask Ginny out. Ginny had never gotten over her crush on Harry but she learned to hide it very well. She was ecstatic when Harry asked her out, now they have been dating since the end of their sixth year. Ron…There wasn't much to say about Ron, he was Ron, he wouldn't confront the things that he already knew. And the only other person that knew besides him was Hermione, because she was the one who helped him figure it out. Then there's Mrs. Weasley, she seemed so sweet and like she didn't have a care in the world, true the twins were now moved out and giving her about a ¼ of the profit they made but Hermione read her tarot cards and things didn't look good for Molly at all. Nor did it look good for Arthur or maybe it was because of Arthur that it didn't look good for Molly. Hermione had a premonition last night when bumping into him, he was lying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's barely alive.

By the time that Hermione let her mind wander on everyone in her life they were arriving at King's Cross. Hermione sat up from her position as Arthur parked the car. He sent Harry and Ron to get trolleys for all of them while Arthur got out and started pulling their trunks out of the car. A few minutes later and the boys were back with four trolleys and Hermione was loading her trunk onto one. She had left Crookshank at Hogwarts last year so he would be up there already and Dumbledore had promised to take care of him for her while she was away.

The six of them walked though the corridors of the train station to the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. They got through the barrier just fine and found that they were early so set off to find a compartment. There were times when Hermione always wanted to be with her friends, then there were other times she just didn't want to see them, or anyone. Now was one of those times. Harry found a compartment in the back and they all settled in it, except for Hermione. The First thing she did was go into her trunk searching for her tarot cards. Ginny was sitting right next to her and saw the rose on her clothes.

"Oh who's this from 'Mione?"

"I don't know."

"You lie so bad, Hermione."

"Read the note if you don't believe me." Hermione picked up the note and threw it at her.

Ginny read it and gasped. "My god Hermione, I'd be scared to death."

"I'm not that's the scary part." Hermione moved one more thing in her trunk as Ginny put the card back in. "Ah ha, there they are!" She pulled out her bag of tarot cards.

"Oh! Do mine first, Hermione, please!" Ginny cried.

"I'm not doing anyone's besides mine but I can't do it here. I'll be back later." Hermione shut her trunk lid and waved her hand over it, she walked out before saying 'Pathetic.'

Hermione didn't go to far from their compartment, just down one and across the hall. It was a smaller compartment but big enough to fit a few people in it. She sat down on the floor her back facing the door, laid the bag of cards on the floor and got up again. Hermione went to the door again and drew the curtains on the windows so no one could look in. She sat back down by her cards and set out a spread. Hermione looked down at the cards and sighed. 'What is it with these cards,' she though. She looked at the cards and what she saw in them was basically everyone else's life was in hers to. There was love from two people both of which she knew but didn't know that they loved her. There was going to be problems this year, she didn't know when. She would be confused about things and wouldn't know what to do and there would be suffering for her but she had no clue why. All of a sudden she heard some stopped at the door, and somehow she automatically knew who it was. The door opened and Hermione slowly started picking up her cards.

"Bugger off Malfoy."

"Ah, so you're the one that's in here." He sneered.

"Yes Malfoy, so _bugger off_."

Draco sat down across from her on the floor and Hermione looked behind her. "What no groupies?" Draco shook his head. "You could have at least closed the door." Hermione lay on her back and used her legs to push her to the door, she reached out and slid the door shut. Hermione scooted back over to her spot and sat up.

"You actually trust me enough to shut the door?"

"Do I have something to be scared about?"

"Not unless you don't trust me."

"I don't trust you but I don't need help defending myself. Shuffle the cards." Draco did as he was told and handed the cards back to Hermione.

Hermione set them out and looked at the cards. They looked a bit better then what they normally did. "Let's see here. You love someone who doesn't love you back and because of this your soul is being tortured. "Draco nodded his head slightly. "And there are dangers in your past that are going to be in your future." Draco paled worse then he normally was. "If you don't mind me asking what are they?"

"You've seen my mother right?" Hermione nodded. "Well…The only reason she only comes out at night is because…Well…She's a vampire. She was turned when I was three."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, it was some other asshole." Hermione stayed silent for awhile then snapped her fingers. Her tarot cards flew into a neat pile, she picked them up and put them in their bag. " How did you do that?" Draco gasped.

"Its simple magic really, I've been able to do it since I was six." Hermione put her hands in her lap. "It's nothing actually, it's as easy as making a ball appearing," She brought up an empty hand and closed it. When she opened her hand again there was a green ball in it. "Or as easy as making a candle go out and relighting it again, with either a wave of you hand or blowing on the wick."

"I've never been able to do it and as far as I know none of my family can either."

"It has nothing to do with the family tree. Like you so constantly remind me, I'm a Mudblood and none of my family are witches or wizards but I can do it." Neither one of them spoke for what seemed like a short eternity, then Draco said two words that made Hermione smile.

"Teach me."

"I won't teach you but I'll help you. Wait here and give me a minute." Hermione got up and went to the door. "I'll give you a hint, think about what you want done and imagine them doing it. Practice with the cards."

Hermione walked out and went back to her friends' compartment. There were a few more additions to the group now, Neville was there along with Seamus and Dean.

"You done already, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"No, I just need to get something." Hermione looked at Ginny and then at her trunk, she waved her hand over it and all that was heard was the trunk unlocking.

"Hey, what's up with your trunk anyways? I tried to move it and it burned me." Harry interjected.

"Sorry James." Hermione called to Harry, she called him by the nickname she had given him last year. Since everybody kept saying he looked like James she decided to start calling him it and Harry loved it. "But that was a spell that was on the trunk when I got it. It burns anybody who touches it when it's locked." It was somewhat true, it did burn anybody who touched it when it was locked but it was a spell that she put on it herself to keep unwanted people out of her trunk.

Hermione opened her trunk and reached in for a book, the book that taught her how to do things with her mind. "I still have some things to do, so I probably won't be back until after we start moving so don't worry about me." Once again Hermione waved her hand over her trunk and walked out. She went back to the compartment that she told Draco to practice in and quietly and slowly opened the door. Draco _was_ practicing but he was _not_ making any progress. The only thing he was doing was messing the pile up even more then it already was. When Draco got a thoughtful look on his face Hermione put them in a pile. He started to get excite but Hermione spoiled it in a second.

"Don't get over confident of yourself, I did that." Draco looked sullen in an instant but Hermione smiled at him and threw the book to him. "This'll help. I used it to figure out a little more then what I knew when I started learning to control my magic after I learned I was a witch."

Hermione shut the door and sat down on one of the seats with her head resting on one armrest and her body lounging out on the rest of the seat. Ten minutes passed and the train began moving and Draco started to read the book Hermione gave him. Hermione slowly started to drift off to sleep as the train rocked her to sleep. Draco finally got up and left at 12:30 when Hermione finally fell asleep. Nobody disturbed her until one o'clock when the food cart came around. Harry and Ron had started to get worried when she hadn't come back in two hours. Harry went to go look for her and he didn't have to look far to find her. He found her in the compartment across from them curled up on the seat. He shook her gently to wake her but Hermione barely stirred. Finally after a couple of tries he woke her up.

"Hmmm…Just leave me alone and wake me up when we get to Hogwarts." And Hermione turned over and went back to sleep. Harry gave up on her after that and went back to his original compartment.

"Where's 'Mione Harry." Ron asked as Harry walked in.

"Asleep in the compartment across from us."

"You sure she's going to be okay?" Ginny inquired, sitting up.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I told her that I would wake her up when we were close to Hogwarts." Everyone left it at that and went back to their conversations.

Back in Hermione's compartment everything was quiet, and Hermione was dreaming. It was pretty good, the dream, but it was confusing. She was in Hogsmade with a man, whose face she couldn't see and talking about things she couldn't hear but she was content with the man's company. They were holding hands and walking around. Only when the person leaned down to give her a kiss did Hermione realized that the person had long black hair.

Hermione awoke with a start, breathing heavily and searching the room. She found it was dark outside and a single candle lit the room dimly. It was raining and she couldn't see any stars out. Then her mind traveled back to her dream, the person had long black hair, she knew a few people with long black hair. Oh, who was she trying to fool, oh yeah, herself. She only knew two people with long black hair, Sirius and Snape. Hermione knew she wouldn't _ever_ date Sirius but Snape, the person she was tormented by in potions class and that seem to despise her, Hermione thought that was very unlikely. She looked at her watch, it was seven o'clock, they would be arriving soon at Hogwarts, and so Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up more. Harry came in about 15 minutes later to wake Hermione up, but seeing as she was already up there was no need, so he sat down with her.

"What's been wrong lately, 'Mione."

"Adam's been wrong with me lately. He came into my house, hung off me, told me he was breaking up with me and left." Hermione smiled u at Harry. "Other then that, James, nothings the matter."

"Okay, well, why don't you come back to our compartment?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, which she took respectively. They walked out but before they got into the other compartment Hermione stopped him.

"Harry." He turned around and stared at her. "I just want to thank you." Hermione gave him a hug. "Thank you for being my friend." Hermione pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door and walking in. Harry stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened before walking in himself.

Everyone sat around talking for the rest of the ride, which was about ten or fifteen minutes, except for Hermione. She sat by the window, gazing out into the darkness and rain and didn't say a word until they got to Hogwarts, but even then she didn't say much. Hermione said hi to Hagrid as they passed him and then she continued her journey to the carriages that took them to Hogwarts' front doors.

Harry and Ron were starting to worry about Hermione and they were starting to wonder what the matter was really. Harry had told Ron what Hermione had said about Adam while they were walking to the carriages, but they knew better then to push her. They figured that if she wanted them to know anything about her personal life she would tell them.

The Final ride to the school didn't take long at all, only about the normal five minutes that they had experienced the last six years before. Then they were at Hogwarts for their seventh and last year at school. Hermione got to the door and turned around to look out across the lake. She watched the first years cross the lake in small boats. She remembered when she first crossed the lake herself, with the rest of her class, most of whom she had had the chance to meet, get to know, and become very close friends with.

"Come on, 'Mione, let's get in there." Came Ron's voice, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Alright, Ron, let's go eat."

Hermione was still somewhat thinking about her earlier years at Hogwarts and the adventures they had, that was until they got to the Great Hall. All teachers were sitting at the first table, except for Hagrid, like they always were and students were sitting at their respective house table. Nothing was different except that Hermione would be leaving after this year. Hermione was wondering if this was how all seventh years felt in their final year, just savoring their last year at Hogwarts. She felt eyes on her as she sat down, she searched the tables one by one trying to find who was watching her. Finally she rested her eyes upon the head table and searched it. Hermione found the culprit, it was Snape. She quickly adverted her eyes elsewhere, trying desperately to figure out why he was staring at her. Everything went by as normal, Professor McGonagall sorted the new students, Dumbledore made a few announcements and they ate dinner. It was only after dinner that Professor Dumbledore stood up again after everyone had got done eating.

"Now, as I'm sure you all are wondering, we have two new teachers up here at the staff table. One is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks. And since out old Professor Flitwick decided to retire this past summer we will have none other then Sirius Black to replace him." Everyone gasped at the call of Sirius' name. Sirius had been cleared of all charges he had against him and was brought back to life by Dumbledore somehow or another, that was his little secret that he told no one. "Also I need to tell you those of you who have the new class, and those of you who do know which class I am speaking of, will have a meeting tonight in the Potions classroom. Now, that will be all and good-night."

Everyone stood and started for their beds, Prefects were calling for the first years, and Hermione started for the meeting. 'Well that confirms one thing this class is going to suck!' Hermione thought as she walked down the stairs to the dungeons.

A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter kind of sucks, it isn't my favorite chapter but some of the information in it is important and I kind of needed a filler chapter to get them off to Hogwarts and to start the fighting class. Now, I'm not exactly sure where this story is going but I have a little bit of a basic idea and it is a major AU. Hopefully the next few chapters will be more to all of your liking and please, please REVIEW. Thank you for those who did review the two that there are and Kai I don't count you, you can dictate on my stories all you like when I talk and/or see you. So good-bye for now and again please review, I need all the encouragement I can get.

Bleeding Black Roses


	3. Oh Crap!

**Chapter 3**

**Oh Crap!**

Hermione was the first one to get to the dungeons, the second was a group of Slytherins. It made up the rest of the class, nine Slytherin boys. Looking around she saw who they were, it was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Morag MacDougal, Damian Cekty, Ethan Blimx, Chase Majiry, and David Agodem. Now she knew that this class was really going to suck. Hermione turned around so she was facing the wall she was leaning on and started hitting her head on the stone. After about the eleventh time of hitting her head on the cold, hard wall, she hit something soft. She looked up to see Draco put his hand down next to his side.

"As much as I would love to watch you beat your own head in I think you should stop."

Hermione hit her head one more time before Draco could stop her and then said, "I'm good." She turned back around and slid down to the ground, closing her eyes. Hermione pulled her knees up and put her head on them. Nobody bothered her until Snape opened the door to his classroom, when Draco kicked her leg lightly until she looked up.

"Snape's here." Was all he said.

"Good for him, I don't give a shit." She muttered, taking his out-stretched hand anyways.

Professor Snape's room was nothing special, it was the same as it had been every other year Hermione had been there, dark and dank, desks on each side of the room. Snape was sitting behind his desk not looking at any of them while the boys all sat in a seat and Hermione sat cross-legged on a desk behind them all.

"Miss Granger, can you not sit in a seat like everyone else?"

"I would but I'm not like everyone else here."

"Sit down Miss Granger."

"I am sitting!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Down."

"I'm not a damn dog." Hermione whispered, as she slid across the table to a seat.

Snape started the meeting by telling them what they were going to do during the school year. Each person was going to get a time when they would come to his classroom, morning or night, to learn how to fight without a wand. He started telling them what they would learn and said they would all meet the last Saturday of every month to test their skill with everyone there. The students spent an hour listening to Snape talk about what they were going to learn. Finally Snape said the magic words.

"You may leave-" Hermione backed her chair up and got up. "_After_ I tell you who is going to come at what times." Hermione sighed and sat back down. "Okay Mr. McDougal Monday morning, Crabbe Monday night. Cekty Tuesday morning, Blimx night. Malfoy Wednesday morning, Zabini night. Agodem Thursday morning, Granger night. Majiry Friday morning, Goyle night. _Now_ you all can go."

"Thank Merlin." Hermione was the first to the door and down the hall before anybody even got up. Once she got out of sight of the class she slowed down to a walk. She was turning around the second corner when Draco and Blaise caught up with her.

"You run fast when it comes to getting out of there." Blaise gasped.

"And you're slow." She laughed as Blaise and Draco both put their arms around her waist. "Oh and sorry about that little spat in Diagon Alley, Draco, you just kind of pissed me off."

"It's alright." Draco, Hermione, and Blaise had been friends since the middle of their sixth year, when duties had pushed them all together. They had been meeting in spots or writing each other ever since, but they did make her mad sometimes and two weeks ago just happened to be Hermione's time of the month.

"So what are you supposed to be this year? Stupid?"

"No, I'm Head Boy and Blaise is a Prefect."

"Nifty could've fooled me." Draco grabbed Hermione and started to tickle her. She fell to the ground and Blaise started helping Draco. "Stop, stop, okay I give up. You're not stupid."

They stopped their tickling attack and helped Hermione get up. She turned towards them and smiled. "You're not stupid, you're idiots." And with that said Hermione took off running towards the common room for Heads and Prefects.

Draco and Blaise ran after her but knew that there was no catching her when she wanted to get away from someone. Hermione made it to the common room in the matter of a couple minutes. She told the portrait the password without even having to catch her breath. Hermione walked in and found that nobody was around, she figured that those who were there were in bed by now, so Hermione lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Draco and Blaise showed up a few minutes later breathless.

"Have a good run?"

"Hermione…how…do you…do that?" Draco gasped.

"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Run…without losing breath?" Blaise stated.

"There's still a few tricks up my sleeves that ya'll don't know about." Hermione smiled the Malfoy smile they all loved so much and got up from the couch. "Good-night."

"Good-night my 'Mione." Both Draco and Blaise called to Hermione.

Hermione walked into her room, it wasn't that great but it was a hell of a lot bigger then the house dorms that they were forced to stay in. There was three rooms altogether. One with a bed, wardrobe, nightstand, a cabinet and a small dresser. The room to the right was a small bathroom, there was a black bathtub with silver fixtures, a black sink and toilet and a cabinet where Hermione was assuming the towels were. And the last room to her left was a small sitting room with a pull-out couch, tables on each side, and a TV on a small stand in front of it all. All in all it was a simple place that she could make her own and lounge out if she felt the need to.

The first thing Hermione did in her new room was take off her clothes and jump in the tub for a nice long bath. She didn't take as long as she wanted to in the tub, a half an hour at the least. The disturbance that brought her back to the real world sooner then she would have liked was the persistent knocking at the door, reluctantly she pulled herself out of the bathtub.

"Who are you and what do you want." Hermione yelled as she got out of the bathroom to look for some clothes.

"It's me, Blaise, and I want to talk to you." Blaise yelled from the other side of the door.

"Zabini, your know you can come in."

"Fine, Granger, but I figured I ask before I barge in." Blaise came in and looked at Hermione. She was naked and looking through her trunk for clothes. "Why do you insist on having your clothes off when I come in?"

Hermione found a large shirt and put it on. "Why do you insist on coming to talk to me when I'm taking a bath?"

"Don't answer my question and I won't answer yours."

Hermione nodded slightly and sat down on her bed cross-legged after putting on a pair of black lacy underwear. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured we could talk about what we did this summer, I guess, or whatever."

"Summer's good, you start what did you do?"

"I didn't do much, I though a lot about what you said at the end of last year." At the end of their sixth year Hermione had a premonition about Blaise making out with another guy but only told him that he would make a huge change about himself something that he really wouldn't expect. "And I think I figured it out."

"Okay, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"You already know what happens. I just need you help." Before Hermione could answer Blaise leaned over and kissed her. It was short but it had meaning behind it. "I don't feel anything. There was no passion, no nothing. I kissed a guy this summer 'Mione and there was more passion in that kiss then in ours." Blaise stared at Hermione's face as if searching for something. "I'm gay, 'Mione."

"Yes, Blaise you are I knew this already. The premonition I had was you makin' out with some gut at Hogwarts, I couldn't see who it was so don't ask."

"Thank you, Hermione." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the check then got up and went to the door. "Good-night." And then he left.

"Well, at least, I don't have to worry about him flirting with me." Hermione muttered.

X

The first week of school went by fast and before Hermione knew it, it was Thursday night. She had to be at Snape's classroom at seven and right now it was only five o'clock, she had two hours to finish eating and return to her room for a little down time. Hermione finished eating her piece of pie and left the table. She headed back to the Common Room in hope to go back to her room and listen to some music since she hadn't been able to do that since she left for Hogwarts. She told the portrait the password and walked inside. What she saw was something she never would have thought possible. Blaise was on top of someone, making out. She walked behind the couch and looked down at them. Ron was on the bottom, eyes closed and having a jolly old time with her other best friend.

"Hey guys!" Ron looked up and ended up accidentally pushing Blaise to the floor. Hermione laughed at her two friends and turned back towards her original quest. "Next time get a room, you can even use mine just tell me before you do okay?"

"Sure thing 'Mione." Yelled Blaise as he sat on the couch.

Hermione walked into her room and shut the door. She made her way over to lie on her bed and thought for a moment, she wanted to know what in the world Blaise, or Ron for that matter, was thinking, doing that in the Common Room. They should have found a room, one room, _any_ room.

Hermione got back up and went to a cabinet where she had a stereo sitting, she had set all of her stuff up on Saturday, the day after she got there. Her cds were in a rack next to it. Years of research had its perks, she had found a spell that made electronics work in Hogwarts, now she used it every years since she found it. Hermione picked out one of her favorite cds and put it in. The one she picked was _Def Leppard Vault_, Hermione's favorite song was number one, _Pour some Sugar on me_. She started dancing around her room to the music with her eyes closed. Hermione danced her was back over to the stereo and turned it up to volume 45, quite loud but not nearly loud enough for her. Hermione went into her Living Room, on the right side of the door was an end table with two drawers. The top drawer had cards and other small games in it like Uno and Cribbage, the bottom held her darts, tips, and stuff for her bigger games, like pool.

Hermione grabbed out three darts and turned to the dart board clear across the room. She was throwing her darts when Blaise came into complain to her. Not that he didn't like her music but her rock music didn't help for a semi-romantic snog session. Hermione had the ability to sense anyone's presence, especially her friends, all she needed was to meet them and instantly she knew their aura, so when Blaise walked into her room to ask her to turn down her music she began to talk before he got in a word.

"Grab some darts." Blaise did as he was told, knowing that it was easier to ask her something while they were doing something to keep her anger from rising, like playing darts.

"Hey 'Mione, would you mind turning down your music, you're kind of ruining the moment for Ron and me?"

"How 'bout this, I'll put a silencing charm on my room so you won't be able to hear it, okay?" Hermione told him as she walked over to the dart board to get their darts out.

"That works." Blaise yelled over the music. "Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione handed Blaise his darts and pointed to the table. She pulled out her wand and cast the charm as Blaise shut her door. She had to laugh as soon as she did, Blaise was having the _moment_ with her other best friend, it was hilarious. Hermione went back to her darts and only left them when she went to changer her cd. Hermione continued throwing her darts and listening to music until a quarter after six when she headed out for the dungeons.

Hermione was a couple minutes early but decided to go in anyways, thinking that maybe if she was early she could get out earlier, or so she hoped. Snape was waiting for her when she walked in. And all Hermione wanted to do was get this thing over with, but she knew that this night and every Thursday after it was going to go slower then hell.

"You're early." Was all Snape said when she walked in and looked at him.

"Its better then being late." Hermione muttered to herself.

Tonight, Snape had told her, they would be doing simple sword fighting, nothing major, just some techniques in the first hour and a couple small fights for the second hour. Snape handed her a sword and then took one for himself. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, she didn't really trust Snape with a sword but she didn't really have a choice in this matter. Dumbledore trusted him and that was all that really mattered.

"Do you know anything about a sword." Snape asked her and then added, "That you _didn't_ learn out of a book."

"I know a little about them." Hermione took a stance in front of her mentor and raised her sword in front of her. Snape did the same and told her to make a move. She did as she was told, it was an easy one, which was just aimed toward his sword. A couple of sparks flew as their swords collided, Snape flung a few easy attacks at Hermione blocked with ease.

"Child's play." She had laughed at him.

That made him a little mad, a little girl telling him that something that was one of his greatest talents was 'child's play.' Snape started to get a little quicker and Hermione grew just as quick, if not quicker to block his blows. Hermione got a few of her own blows in, which Snape was barely able to block in time, but her main concern was keeping his blade at bay and keeping him causing serious injury. Snape went in a more deadlier direction, one right above Hermione's heart. Hermione saw it coming and did the only thing she really could, she focused hard on his sword and in seconds it was burning red. Snape dropped his sword in an instant with a yelp and Hermione stepped back with a triumphant smile.

"What in the bloody hell did you do?" Snape yelled at her.

"I didn't do anything." Hermione picked up his sword and looked at it. "Why'd you drop it?"

"Did you not see it go red?" _Sarcastic bastard_ Hermione thought. "Anyways as much as I hate to admit it Miss Granger you did well. You may leave, be here next Thursday, same time.

Hermione didn't waste any time getting out of there, she dropped the swords and left as quickly as she could without running out of the room. When she was gone Snape picked his sword up from where Hermione had dropped it. He studied it and couldn't understand why it had burned him. What surprised him more was Hermione, she had beaten him in a sword fight, _no one_ had _ever_ done that before, let alone had someone been able to predict and block all of his moves. Everyone else in this school never fazed him but Hermione, she was a mystery, one that he'd hoped to be able to figure out.

Hermione raced out of Snape's classroom, never once did she look back. She loved having a couple extra powers, especially when it came to being around Snape. She really didn't want to have to waste them on him, even if he was aiming deadly, but she did what she had to. Hermione looked at her watch as she come up from the dungeons, it was only 7:38, she hadn't even been down there for an hour, _and_ he had complemented her. Hermione was happy, though, she had better things to do then to be down in a dungeon with Snape, like sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, between working around my house and watching my baby, it's pretty hard to get a lot of time to myself anymore. But I don't really mind, as long as I can keep my readers happy with what I write when I do post every couple weeks I'm happy. So if you will please, review for the sake of my insanity that keeps me writing this story.**

**Bleeding Black Roses**


	4. Another Note From No One

**Chapter 4**

**Another Note From No One**

Hermione made her way silently through the halls of Hogwarts back to her common room. Her class with Snape had gone well and she was starting to think that this was the only class that she would have absolutely no problem in whatsoever. Hermione walked into the Heads and Prefects Common Room when something above her door caught her eye. There was a green sign above her door flashing the word 'occupied.' She had to laugh, she knew Blaise did this, and it was kind of cute, to bad it wouldn't keep her out. Hermione checked the door handle and, of course, it was locked. But one quick little charm and her door would be open. Hermione took out her trusty little wand and waved it at her handle, she only put it away after she heard the little click, signaling it was unlocked again. When she walked in the first thing she saw was Blaise and Ron, Blaise on top of Ron like before, lying on her couch.

"Hey guys, oh and Blaise, cute sign, you should take it when you _leave_."

Blaise looked up at Hermione when she started talking. "Oh come on 'Mione, let us stay here tonight, we won't bother you."

"Hon, I don't care if you're in here I was kiddin' but you are gonna take that sign down before it attracts attention and I'm goin' in for shower." Hermione took off her shirt and was unhooking her bra when Blaise came out of the Living Room. "Oh, you can lock the door when you get back too."

Blaise wasn't gone for more then a minute, when he came back Hermione was facing him, looking in a jewelry box. "When'd you get that done?" He asked pointing to her stomach.

On her stomach Hermione had a black Chinese symbol with a purple ball in her naval. "I got the tattoo when I was thirteen and I got my belly button pierced when I was nine."

"You're parents let you get that done?"

"They can't do anything to stop me, I'll do it anyways." Hermione smiled at Blaise. "Why do you want something done too? I can do it for ya."

Blaise looked kind of scared when he answered, "No, I'm good."

"Okay, I'm going in, behave, don't get anything all over my couch and one last question. Are you guys staying all night or what?"

"We might, I don't know why?"

"Just wanted to know. The couch pulls out into a bed, so it will be big enough for you two."

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the greatest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go away, leave me alone, and go back to your boyfriend."

Blaise went back to the Living Room and Hermione found what she was looking for. In the jewelry box were all her earrings including naval rings and tongue rings, yes, Hermione got her tongue pierced the same time she got her naval pierced. What Hermione got were two rings, a silver barbell with red balls for her tongue and black dolphin for her belly button. For a second she stopped and didn't do anything then looked over to the Living Room at Blaise and Ron, who at the moment were almost off the couch.

"Hey, what would you guys say if I got my nose pierced?"

Blaise looked straight at her. "I would say you're nuts."

"Okay, great, thanks for your opinion." Hermione never takes anyone's opinion and if she wanted a fashion statement she'd talk to Ginny. But she learned if Blaise disagreed with it, it was probably a good idea or it would look good on her.

Before Hermione went in to the bathroom she changed her naval and tongue ring. She let the water run in the bathtub and slowly finished getting undressed. She turned off all the lights and lit candles that she had placed around the room and a couple incense of lavender, strawberry, and spring rain. Hermione slid into the tub and let the warm water engulf her. She though that she had never felt as relaxed as she did right now. Hermione loved to take baths as much as she loved to sleep but right now she was content with relaxing in her bathtub almost all the way under the water. Nobody she knew ever did this, they always got a quick shower in the morning and that was it. Hermione _hated_ doing that, she had too much to be doing in the morning, like drinking her coffee trying to wake up. But, thank Merlin, Dobby had been bringing her up a pot of coffee every morning. She'd given up on S.P.E.W. last year realizing that she was getting nowhere with it. She really thought she could get somewhere with it, but she guessed that it wouldn't work. Oh well, she thought, so much for that. Hermione really didn't care anymore, it left her more time for herself for other things.

Hermione started thinking about her new class and how Snape almost trying to kill her. She blocked him, though, it was kind of hard to block him but Hermione was trained in this area from training with her dad. She started thinking about Snape without him being in class or around anyone else, he was nicer to Hermione, not by much but still nicer. Then she started thinking about the class and when they would start fighting with their bodies, their hands and feet. She'd be able to hit him, hard, especially if he pissed her off during class.

Hermione didn't really think about anything else while she was in the tub, she just laid back and relaxed for an hour and a half. She almost fell asleep in the water, which him but Hermione was trained in this area from training with her dad. She started thinking about Snape without him being in class or around anyone else, he was nicer to Hermione, not by much but still nicer. Then she started thinking about the class and when they would start fighting with their bodies, their hands and feet. She'd be able to hit him, hard, especially if he pissed her off during class.

Hermione didn't really think about anything else while she was in the tub, she just laid back and relaxed for an hour and a half. She almost fell asleep in the water, which was why she got out. Hermione didn't even bother drying herself off but simply walked into her room to lie down. Ron and Blaise were still in the Living Room but they had the bed out, she couldn't tell if they had the bed out, she couldn't tell if they were asleep or doing _other_ things. Hermione put on a pair of underwear and found a pair of pajama pants and a tank top to sleep in. Hermione opened the curtain around her bed and went to crawl in but something stopped her in her path. Another black rose was on her pillow with another small note. Hermione stared at them for awhile then picked up the note. I read 'Soon my love, soon.' She really starting to hate these notes, she wanted to know who was sending them and why. She picked up the rose and put them on her nightstand and lay down to go to sleep but found that she was no longer tired. She lied awake until three o'clock when sleep finally overtook her, only to have nightmares for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but it was kind of critical for the plot line, not that I'm exactly sure of what I'm doing with it but I've got a basic idea. And I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, I feel so loved when you do. The next chapter will be longer and I do think that you'll enjoy it, a little hint it's another lovely interlude by our favorite potions professor. By the way this is a quick update because of all the time it took me to post the last chapter, between watching my baby and keeping the house clean this is the quickest you'll ever get with me. Thanks again and please review.**

**Bleeding Black Roses**


	5. Snape Gets What's Coming To Him

**Chapter 5**

**Snape Gets What's Coming To Him**

­­­­­­

Hermione wake to the sound of a bird whistling in the distance. A minute later and all you could hear was the sound of a tree branch hitting something and the whistling stop with a sudden squeak.

"Oh, how I love that tree." Hermione whispered into her pillow and then turned over to go back to sleep.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and baccy."

"Go away Blaise Zabini." Hermione told him though the pillow she had placed over her head.

"Hermione, oh, Hermione." Why did Blaise have to be so chirpy in the mornings, Hermione wondered. "Don't make me get naked and crawl in with you."

"I could care less and why are you so happy?" The she remembered who he was with the night before. "Did somebody get leid?"

"Yes I did, now get up!"

"You better of not got anything on my couch. And get me coffee and I'll get up." Hermione thought that it might get her a few extra minutes of sleep if she sent Blaise on a coffee run but Dobby had already been there. So seconds later Hermione had a cup in her hands and a chirpy Blaise that she would have to threaten to kill if he didn't shut up soon.

After Hermione had about two cups of coffee and was working on her third one, she finally looked at her clock. It was six-thirty in the morning. Classes didn't start for another two and a half hour. Blaise was defiantly going to die. Hermione figured though that if she still had two hours to get ready for class. Hermione decided as a chance to annoy and be herself that she would go punk/freak today since that is exactly what she felt like right now.

Hermione pulled out a pair of black Tripp pants with pink straps criss-crossing around the legs and a black belly shirt. She grabbed her wand out from underneath her pillow and pointed it to her nose, "Peirctel." Hermione muttered a spell she had come up with a couple years ago thanks to her cousin and a _Make Your Own Spells_ book. A small, silver earring shot out of her wand and pierced her nose. It was quick and she didn't feel it, the next thing she did was heal the hole so she could take the stud out if she wanted to. Hermione walked in front of her mirror and tried to figure something out for her hair.

Finally she thought of something different and with the help of her imagination and a little bit of magic she made it happen. Hermione did two spells, one to cut her hair up to her chin, the other to turn her hair black with big red streaks. Hermione then put her hair up into pig tails and looked into the mirror one last time and was pleased with her new look. She looked deadly, black lipstick, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, the two extra piercings she added were a nice effect, now she had her nose pierced and her eyebrow. The black outfit and black and red hair, she had to admit looked good. Hermione added bracelets and necklaces and walked out of her room with an hour left to waste. Nobody was in the Common Room, she didn't know if everybody was at breakfast or still asleep, if it was up to her she would still be asleep, but Hermione decided to go for a walk around the castle instead, now that she was already awake.

Hermione made her way down several flights of stairs down all the way to the dungeons. She really had no desire to eat with a lot of people, so she figured she would grab something to eat from the kitchens then go back to the Common Room before class started. When she opened the door Dobby was standing there with a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning, miss." He greeted her as she walked in.

"Morning Dobby, you don't suppose I could get any breakfast do you?"

Hermione sat down on a stool and Dobby got her some eggs and toast and an apple along with some orange juice. She sat at a table and ate everything but the apple, she was saving that for when she left. Hermione pulled out a pair of headphones out of one of her oversized pockets and pushed play on her portable cd player. She had Evanescence in it and she walked out of the kitchen singing to the music softly. Half way down the hall she stopped singing and closed her eyes. She started eating her apple while walking down the hall to her first class, which unfortunately, was Potions. After eating Hermione found that it would just be easier to wait outside his classroom rather then go back to the Common Room and walk back again.

On her way to the potions classroom, taking a hallway that was rarely used by students. Hermione had stopped singing and shut her eyes while walking down the hall, walking silently, eating her apple. She was taken aback when Hermione suddenly hit something hard and it wasn't a wall. Hermione started to fall backward and grabbed the first thing that came to her hand, which happened to be someone's cloak. The person at her disposure fell on top of her and, for the first time, since she closed them and saw none other then Professor Severus Snape getting off of her.

"Miss Granger, watch where you're going." Snape snapped at her.

Hermione tool her headphones off and looked at him with disgust in her eyes. "_Sorry_, I had my eyes closed. I guess I'm just too stupid to keep the open." She really wasn't in the mood to argue with Snape so she figured she'd be sarcastic instead, try it his way.

"You're the know-it-all Miss Granger, you should know how to keep your bloody eyes open."

"And you're a fuckin' over grown bat, shouldn't you be flying instead of walking?" Hermione wasn't in the mood for this and her mouth was making Snape madder by every word.

"Miss Granger, you just earned yourself a detention with me _tonight_." Snape yelled.

"_Professor_ Snape I could fuckin' care less."

"Tonight and all day tomorrow."

"I don't have time for this." Hermione started to walk away, putting her headphones back on and turning her music all the way up.

Snape caught her arm and whipped her around, tearing the headphones off her head and pulling the cd player out of her pocket. He threw everything to the ground with such force that it broke the cd player.

Hermione looked at her player and then looked at Snape with pure hatred in her brown eyes, for a second Snape thought that they flashed black. "You have no clue what you just did Snape." Hermione stepped closer to him, with each step she took the farther Snape wanted to step back but pure nerve made him stand his ground. Hermione was on foot away from him when she began talking again. "I have one rule-"

"And what is that, little girl." Snape interrupted her.

Hermione swung and hit him square in the face, "_Never_ touch my stuff." She yelled at him.

Snape stumbled backwards and held his nose as it bled. "You will be lucky if you don't get expelled for this, _you insolent little bitch_."

"Go to hell asshole."

Hermione got out her wand and fixed her cd player while Snape walked off in the general direction of the headmaster's office. She pocketed it and ran off leaving her apple where it lay on the ground where she dropped it. Her anger level was high and Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to go to class today. She'd probably end up knocking someone out at the first hint of stupidity. So Hermione made a side trip and went to her room first. It was a hot day in summer and the only place she could cool off in body temperature and relax her mind at the moment was at the lake. Hermione ran to her room only to find Blaise coming out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's up with you?"

"Long story short. I just decked Snape and I'm gonna spend my day down at the lake until someone with importance comes and gets me to tell me if I'm getting expelled or if I just have the next years worth of detention." She wandered over to her dresser and started searching the drawers for her bathing suit. Blaise on the other hand didn't get the hint to leave her alone and started to clap.

"The first person I know to ever hit Snape, bravo. I don't even want to hit him during class."

"Blaise just please leave me alone. Please tell everyone to leave me alone. I'm pissed off, I need to be alone, and I'm going to the lake. So please get out before you become my next target." Hermione didn't want to hit Blaise but she just wanted to be alone. She pulled down her hair and turned it back to its original color and shortened it so that it wouldn't get into her eyes whilst she swam.

People were starting to make her mad and swimming always helped calm her nerves. Blaise left without another word and Hermione took off her clothes. She sat on her bed for a minute wondering what she would do if she was expelled. She couldn't very well work for the Ministry like she was hoping for or become a teacher here at Hogwarts, which was another on of her choices. She would probably kill herself if she was expelled, she just wouldn't be able to handle it. But Hermione picked herself up anyways and put on a blue bikini of hers. Hermione looked in her closet for something to cover herself with while she went down the stairs and outside. What she found was a black leather trench coat. It would work for now.

Hermione put it on and looked in the mirror. She hated what she looked like right now. She looked more like the people she hated now more then ever. Her anger didn't change in the last ten minutes, she was still pissed at Snape. Hermione hit the mirror, making it shatter beneath her fist. A single shard of glass cut her as soon as it broke. A small slit on her wrist, right on the vein. It was bleeding badly but all Hermione did was grab her wand and healed it with a quick charm. Hermione ran back down the stairs and out the front doors before anyone could stop her.

**X**

Hermione sat for hours in the lake watching people walk by or the classes taking place by Hagrid's hut. The giant squid rose out of the water a few times but never bothered Hermione, it was used to her being in the lake. Occasionally someone would stop by and look at her like she was stupid but left quickly when she told them to 'piss off.' Hermione stayed in the lake, not even bothering to come out, until five o'clock when Draco came to get her.

McGonagall wants you in her office, it's about something that happened this morning." Draco looked at her confused oblivious to what happened between her and Snape that morning.

"I hit Snape." Draco had much the same reaction as Blaise and started clapping. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Great for me, I might be expelled for hitting a damned teacher. But damn it felt good. He had it comin' for a _long_ ass time. When he broke my cd player I snapped." She yelled over to him not feeling like getting out just yet.

"I'm sure they won't expel you but you might have detention for a hell of a long time."

Hermione swam around the lake one more time before climbing out and taking her wand out of a pocket in her jacket. A quick spell dried her of and she pocketed it again. She pulled the jacked on and buttoned it in the middle.

Hermione acted like it was a daily thing but Draco on the other hand, who had never even seen Hermione partially naked, cherished the moment. Draco thought Hermione was beautiful, in her own way, when she didn't hide behind her books and homework and when she was actually having fun. He had a feeling that Blaise knew her better than any of her friends but he had hoped that she would someday open up to him.

They walked in silence to the front doors and down the halls. Not a sound was heard for quite a while, no noise, not even when passing the Great Hall. Hermione wondered if everyone was sick today or if there were silencing spells in place for some odd reason. People should have been in dinner not in their rooms yet, could they? They arrived at Professor McGonagall's office and Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to find out if she was going to get expelled or anything else for that matter. Draco saw her hesitation and took her arm.

"Good luck my 'Mione." He gave her a hug for which she was grateful for. It felt comforting to be in the arms of one of her friends.

"Will you wait for me here?" Draco nodded and Hermione knocked on her door.

"Come in." Draco whispered one last 'good luck' while Hermione walked in. "Ah, Miss Granger, about the incident with Professor Snape this morning."

Hermione couldn't help suppress a small smile when it seemed McGonagall seemed to be smiling a little. "How much trouble am I getting in? Do I have a year of detention or am I getting expelled?"

"You are not going to be expelled much to the dissatisfaction of Professor Snape. But you will be serving three months of detention with him," Hermione groaned anything was better then detention with Snape. "And 100 house points will be taken away."

"When do the detentions start?" Hermione inquired.

"Tomorrow." Professor McGonagall looked stern even with the smile she had upon her lips. "I do have to congratulate you though because I think you are the first student to _ever_ stand up to Professor Snape. May I ask what he did to make you hit him."

"Would you like to hear just that or would you like me to tell you _my_ whole story?"

"I would like to hear both sides and since I've already heard his…"

Hermione told her professor all that happened leaving out most of the things she had said. After she was done McGonagall seemed to believe her. She told Hermione "Thank you for your honesty," and dismissed her.

Draco stood outside waiting for Hermione, about twenty minutes later she walked out smiling like crazy. Once she shut McGonagall's door she broke out into a run towards Draco. He guessed that she hadn't been expelled but he could not see why she was so happy. Draco was not expecting it though when she stopped right in front of him, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it was one that I had the most fun writing. Hermione hitting Snape was really a fun part. I tried to think that he wouldn't hit a student, or a woman, put I tried to think of how he would react to it. Input on what you would like to happen next or later in the story would be nice considering I still not sure on where I am going with the story exactly. Reviews would be nice and I would also like to thank all of you who have review and for those of you that read the story and don't review I would much like to ask that you at least tell me what you think because it's nice to know. That's all for now. Thank you for reading and once again please review**

**Bleeding Black Roses**

**P.S. I have a new story for those who also like Hermione/Fred pairings, it's called When Opposites Attract.**


	6. Detention With The Greasy Git

**Chapter 6**

**Detention With The Greasy Git**

Hermione spent the rest of the night in her room trying to figure out some way to torture Snape without actually touching him. Around midnight Hermione finally came up with a solution. She didn't sleep a wink that night trying to get ready. Her idea was to confuse him, make him fall in love with her, and make him want her so bad but know that he could _never_ have her. And she would continue this until she felt satisfied that she got her way, or that she'd tortured enough. But when it came to Snape, enough was never enough.

Hermione was up and getting ready as soon as she thought she had perfected her plan. An owl arrived at her window at six o'clock with a letter stating that her detention would start at seven in his office, signed Professor Snape. So at seven, Hermione walked out of her room to go to Snape's office looking mouth gaping.

Her hair fell long in soft curls and the color was a light brown with a red tint to it. Her eyes were its normal coco brown and her lips were a darker red then usual, without lipstick. Hermione took out all her earrings out except a pair of dangle heart earrings. The clothes she had on was a long blue skirt that flowed around her legs as she walked and a blue tank top that ended just above her belly button and a pair of high heeled flip-flops.

Hermione had to spend all day with Snape and decided to make the most out of it today. And everyday for the next three months. Draco was already in the Common Room by time she got out. He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead and a 'good luck' before she left for the cold, dark, and dank dungeons of Snape's office.

Hermione made her way through the silent hall all the way down the stairs to the lonely dungeons. She hated Snape in an instant when she knocked and he said 'Enter, Miss Granger.'

"Damn asshole. Think you're all big and all mighty. You stupid fuc…" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Miss Granger?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know what I'm going to be doing?" She said sweetly, like she hadn't said anything at all about him. Hermione smiled to him while thinking 'Maybe if I stared at him long enough he'll burst into flames.'

"_You_ will be cleaning my office and doing anything else I can find for you to do." Hermione took a seat directly in front of him and looked like she was actually paying attention to what him was telling her. "Today, you will be filing and cleaning the bookshelves. You will not leave until I tell you you can…Blah, blah, blah." That was about all Hermione heard.

"So how are we going to do this on school days?" Hermione asked him.

"You will come here after classes end and I will find something for you to do while I am teaching." He seemed all to calm about this, Hermione realized. She wondered if it had anything to do with McGonagall or Dumbledore.

"What about Thursday nights?"

"You will still come here after classes and at seven I will teach you and after class you will still have your detention and can't leave until I tell you you can. Also you will be eating in here." Hermione started to protest to this idea, she had gone along with everything else because she deserved it but the idea of not being able to eat with her friends and be able to have a decent conversation was horrible.

"It was not my idea, Miss Granger, I like it even less then you do I'm sure." Snape shouted above her protests. "It was Minerva and Albus who came up with it. I think it was a way to torture us both." Hermione nodded slightly but still didn't like the idea that she would have to eat there instead of with her friends.

_'Die, die, die. I wish he would die!'_ Hermione thought.

"Today the papers I need you to file are over there." Snape pointed to a filing cabinet, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, one, does Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall have you on some happy people pills or something? You're too happy or calm or whatever about this arrangement."

"No, now get to work!" Even trying to sound demanding, Snape sounded happy. He was definitely on something.

Hermione got up and started walking towards the cabinet. She turned her head just enough so she could see Snape's face, it surprised her to find him looking at her butt and smiling. Maybe this plan of her's would be easier then she thought. Hermione looked up at the stack of papers that she was supposed to sort and put away, it was huge, it stood from the top of the filing cabinet almost to the ceiling. She wondered just how many assignments he gave out in one day. Hermione confirmed that it was going to take her forever to put all the papers away unless she used magic.

"Oh yes, and Miss Granger, one more thing. _No magic!_"

Damn! That shot that idea down in a heart beat, oh well. Hermione grabbed a small pile of the papers and started sorting names of everyone from first thought seventh years. She had papers spread all across the floor around her about four feet on each side of her and about six or seven feet out in front of her, with a little bit of walking space in between them. Hermione finally made it half way through the papers around ten o'clock. She leaned against the table and took a deep breath.

"There's some water over there." Snape pointed out, nodding to a table in the far corner. Hermione made her way over to it and poured herself a glass. Before drinking if she looked at it strangely and smelled it, trying to detect any type of poison. " It's not poisoned, Miss Granger, besides if I wanted to poison you it would be odorless and undetectable, and most likely around quite a few people so they wouldn't be able to track it to me."

"That's reassuring." Hermione smiled behind the cup and took a drink. She looked at him, he was working over a cauldron dumping different ingredients in and writing them down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Trying to make a cure."

"A cure for who?"

"Lupin."

"Good luck, I still haven't managed to get it right and I've been working on it since my third year." Hermione muttered to him, walking over to get a better look at what was inside his cauldron.

"Have you tested any of them?" Snape asked.

"Let's just say Lupin agreed to become my guinea pig. Nothing's worked so far."

"He's actually letting you test stuff on him? He won't even take one potion from me unless Dumbledore tells him to." He finally looked up at her. "What have you tried to make?"

"Potions to try to stop the change and potions to make the change less painful. I've actually made one he takes every full moon now. It works, he doesn't fell any pain when changing."

"How do you know that none of you potions work?" Snape stirred the contents in the cauldron counter-clockwise three times then looked up at her.

"I observe him, watch him as he changes, keep him company if the change delays."

"Hasn't he tried to bite you?"

Hermione lifted the right side of her shirt to show four long claw marks. "After this he won't touch me. Human form or werewolf." She put her shirt down and looked Snape straight in the eyes. "I have tainted blood, nobody knows why. Nobody knows how it happened. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I have to get back to work." Snape didn't protest, he just went back to his potions while she went back to her papers.

X

A month and a half went by easily, Hermione doing the little things that Snape told her to do and Snape working on a potion or teaching his students. Hermione must have alphabetized his personal stash of ingredients a hundred times. They got to know each other in between breaks, talking even when they were working and barely getting any work done.

On Monday, after her classes, Hermione left for Snape's classroom, where they usually met so Hermione could get her instructions for the day, for yet another night of detention. Snape wasn't there when Hermione walked in but instead of leaving again she sat down in a seat and waited. Her plan was working quite well, he was opening up to her and she thought that he might even be beginning to love her, but let's not go that far yet she decided. She would pull away soon enough. Snape came in about twenty minutes later, not realizing that she was there and walking right past her, muttering something that sounded strangely like 'stupid mutt.' Hermione waited until he looked up to say anything.

"What are you muttering?"

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelped, she had to guess that he really hadn't realized that she was there. "My muttering is none of your concern, shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"You have to tell me what to do before I can do it." Hermione countered.

"Go organize the ingredients."

"Done did that three times already, I've also filed all the papers, cleaned you bookshelves. Actually let me rephrase that, I've done everything that I could possibly do. There's nothing else left."

"Find something, I have other things to do and I have another student to teach."

"Fine." Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out potion ingredients and set them out on the table.

Snape told her she would have to move into the back after awhile. So slowly she moved her things onto a back table. Hermione started putting ingredients into her cauldron and writing them down on a piece of parchment and the amount that she put in. An hour or so later Crabbe showed up for his lessons. They were doing archery and Crabbe, like everything else, sucked at it. After his twentieth time at failing, Hermione got up and walked over by them. Snape was yelling out suggestions none of which were helping him. Hermione watched him for a moment to see what he was doing wrong.

"Lower you arm." She told him. "And relax the bow a bit." Crabbe did as he was told and released the arrow. He finally hit the board that he was _supposed_ to be hitting, with that Snape looked stunned.

"Good Crabbe, you're dismissed." As soon as he left Snape looked at Hermione with confusion. "How the bloody hell did you do that? I've been teaching him for seven years and not once has he gotten anything right."

"Well, first of all you need to observe him and know what he's doing wrong and tell him how to fix it. Second, you need to know how to do it yourself." Hermione mocked, she was trying to get a rise out of him, not to piss him off but just to annoy him a little.

"I do know how to do it, why do you think Dumbledore is making me teach this class."

"_Really_ now? How well are you at archery?"

"I'm excellent."

"Right, okay, hit the bull's eye square in the middle, I don't want to even see it off center."

Snape stood up straight from his perch on the desk and took up the bow and arrows that Crabbe put down. He pulled an arrow from its holder and got into a stance. He raised the arrow and steadied it, releasing the arrow and sticking it in the board. It was as far away as it possible could be from the middle of the board and still be in the bull's eye.

"Right, what middle were you aiming for?" Hermione taunted.

"You think you can do any better?"

Hermione grinned something evil. "I _know_ I can do better." Hermione took the bow out of Snape's hand and grabbed an arrow off the floor. She turned around facing the other wall, she raised the bow and steadied it and spun around quickly, releasing the arrow. The arrow hit the bull's eye dead center and Hermione smirked. "Told you." Hermione set down the bow and walked back over to the table she was at and put away all the stuff she had out. She put it all in her bag and walked over to a dumbstruck Snape. "I'm leaving, good-night." Hermione turned around and smiled when he said 'Good-night Miss Granger.' Last she knew Snape _never_ said good-night to anyone. Hermione walked out of the classroom and down the hall and up towards her room. When at last she reached her room she laid down on her bed and fell asleep in minutes.

X

Tuesday was pretty much the same, Hermione sat on a desk watching Snape and Ethan Blimx. Snape was teaching Ethan to use a sword. He was pretty good at it, so all Hermione did was sit on a random desk in the back watching them go at it. And in the last twenty minutes or so Hermione took Snape's sword and started showing him some new moves.

Wednesday was a little more exciting. It was Blaise's turn to be in class while Hermione was there. Instead of sitting on a desk in the back, she took her perch on Snape's desk watching the guys fight. Hermione enjoyed calling out suggestions to both of them.

"Beat his ass Blaise!"

"Who's side are you one Hermione?" Asked Blaise, ducking out of Snape's way.

"Whoever wins." Hermione continued calling random things out watching the lesson intensely.

After awhile Blaise got a little tired of her dictations and criticizes and told Snape to stop for a minute. "Hermione if you know so well what to do why don't you fight him?"

"Blaise, I would love to, but I would probably end up killing him. Besides, he probable doesn't want to fight me."

"For once you're wrong, Miss Granger. Get over here."

Hermione did as she was told. She went over and looked at him. "Hit me." She told him. Snape took a swing at her and was surprised when Hermione blocked his move and got in a punch of her own. Hermione caught him off guard when she ducked down and knocked his legs out from under him. Snape laid flat on his back looking up at Hermione.

"How do you do that?"

Hermione out a hand out for Snape to grab. "Do what?" She asked innocently.

"You never cease to amaze me. How do you fight like that? How are you good at everything?"

"To get me out of their hair in the summer, my parents set me up with so many fighting classes it's not even funny." Hermione walked over to Snape's desk and picked up her bag. "Come on boy boo. Good night, Professor."

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Mr. Zabini next Wednesday."

Hermione and Blaise left and Snape sat down behind his desk and took a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. After about five minutes Snape finally realized what he had been doing. He had been writing Hermione's name over and over again. He stared at the paper as if expecting it to answer all his questions, seconds later he crumpled the paper up and threw it away. Snape got up and left his room to try and clear his head, he thought that starting his rounds might help. Someone in the distance smiled as this all happened and left without a sound.

X

Hermione was back in her room listening to some soft music. Things on her mind were confusing and dangerous, she couldn't think of anything else besides the one and only, as far as she knew, Severus Snape. She tried to think of something else but it always went right back to Snape. The thing was she couldn't think of anything bad about him, it was just his good qualities, like how fair his skin is, and how he's good at everything, and how soft and red his lips look. Then a thought occurred to her, she wondered what it would be like to kiss his soft, red lips.

Hermione shook the thought out of her head and went in for a shower. Trying to relax Hermione lit a few incense and candles, turning off all the lights and placing everything around the tub. She wasn't aware of someone in the bathroom with her watching her every move, keeping tabs on what she did, and leaving another rose and letter on her pillow.

When Hermione got out of the shower and put on her pajama pants and tank top she finally went to bed once again to find the rose and note. Hermione picked up the rose and letter cautiously, looking around her room, nobody was there, as always. She opened the letter and read what it said, _'The day is coming, my love.'_ These notes were starting to scare her. Hermione ripped the note up and set them on fire. She laid down and tossed and turned until she fell asleep.

X

The next morning Hermione woke up at five o'clock from a nightmare and couldn't fall back to sleep. So she got up and dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt with green writing that said 'I didn't lose my mind, I sold it on eBay.' Hermione went out into the common room and found Draco sleeping on the couch. She walked up to him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You'll have no problem in your married life, will you Drakie?" Draco's body snapped up and smacked Hermione's head with his. "OW, FUCK!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, damn it, are you alright?"

"Big headache but I'll be fine."

"Can't sleep?"

Hermione sat on the couch with him, rubbing her head. "No, I can't. I keep having nightmares. Mind if I try to sleep here with you?"

"No, not at all." Draco lifted up the blankets and Hermione laid down with him. Draco put his arm around her waist and snuggled closer to Hermione. "So what are the 'mares about?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Draco, I just want to feel safe and be able to sleep."

"Okay, we'll sleep." Hermione cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. Sleep suddenly overwhelmed her and she fell asleep almost instantly.

Hermione awoke at 7:34 still laying against Draco, his arm still around her waist and now his arm under her head like a pillow. She tried to get out of his grip but the more she moved the more he tried to stay close to him. She finally snuck out of his grip and got off the couch. Hermione walked over to the counter to get something to drink when Draco woke up.

"Morning."

"Yes it is. So mind telling me why you're sleeping on the couch."

"I can't sleep very well on that bed in there, it's harder than hell and it doesn't seem to be getting broken in anytime soon." Draco got up and walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "So why were you so freaked out last night?"

"I told you, I had a nightmare and I really would prefer it if we dropped the subject."

"It's dropped, think no more of it."

"You can be really sweet Draco, but sometimes you _can_ be an ass."

Draco held her tighter. "I know." Draco moved her hair off her neck and kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Hermione."

"I know."

X

Hermione's day went by as slow as it possibly could. Every minute felt like an hour and she just slugged on by. She couldn't concentrate on her work no matter how hard she tried. Her mind would only stay on two things, or two people actually, they were Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Draco actually admitted that he loved her, on thing she swore to herself she would never let herself feel. Hermione didn't know what to make of Snape, she didn't think she could love him or if he could love her but she didn't know how she would manage this one because she didn't even know what was going on in that relationship.

After Hermione's Transfiguration class Professor McGonagall held her back wanting to know what was going on, she didn't even raise her hand once even on the easiest questions.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Hermione apologized.

"Well please, Miss Granger, get some of your attention back on your work. Without you it's like not even having a class."

"Yes, Professor, I'll try." She was true to her word, she tried to get her mind on her work and of the guys but no such luck. All Hermione's mind could concentrate on was the two people she couldn't figure out.

Hermione walked slowly down to the dungeons for her detention and for her last class of the day. She knocked on the door and she heard a 'come in', normally she would have just walked in but today, today she felt like knocking.

"Why are we being so formal today?" Snape asked her as she walked into his classroom.

"Don't know just am." Hermione sat down across from him at a desk.

"Are you hungry or can we get started?"

"I'm fine, let's get this over with. What are we doing tonight?"

"Fencing."

Hermione grinned evilly. "Easy-peasy."

They didn't wear any of the equipment that they should have but in a fight against deatheaters, as Snape explained, they wouldn't put any on anyways. So it was almost exactly like they were using swords. Hermione started off easy not really trying or having any heart in it but making enough effort. Snape didn't seem to have any heart in it at the time either. Suddenly Hermione thought of something and for the second time that day smiled an evil smile. Hermione backed Snape up against the wall and put the sword to his throat. The she did something even she wasn't planning, or even thinking, of doing. Hermione kissed Snape, the only thing that really surprised her though was that he kissed her back. She pulled away from him and ran out of the room as fast as she could back to her room, with Snape yelling after her.

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know. It's been forever since I updated last but with school starting for me I've been really busy. With homework and then getting sick I haven't had much time to do anything but I hope that the extra long chapter with all the juicy details will make up for that. I'll try to update again as soon as possible and thank you for all of you who have reviewed and shame on all of you who haven't. So those who haven't now is the chance to get going. And remember I have another story out that I would like for you to read, it's called **_When Opposites Attract_

**Good-bye for now,**

**Bleeding Black Roses**


End file.
